Dreams
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Pan and Bra are princesses of the planet vegeta, TP, GB, Trunks and Goten are warriors.
1. Prologue

Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. T/P fic, some G/B.  
Trunks: 23  
Pan:21  
Goten:22  
Bra:20  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
PROLOGUE  
Pan stood on the balcony, letting the breeze ruffle through her hair. Her tears dried on her face as the summer breeze washed over her.  
**Flashback**  
"Pan I forbid you to see that ugly, low class saiyan anymore!" Vegeta yelled at Pan.  
Pan was fuming, "his name is Trunks, he is not low class and ugly! And you have absolutely no right to tell me what to do!" she yelled back in his face. "Pan please, calm down!" Bulma said soothingly. Pan ignored her mother's pleas.  
  
"I have every right, you are the eldest, you have to set an example for Bra!Do you want her to marry a stupid warrior?" Vegeta yelled  
"If she loves him, yes!" Pan yelled. "Vegeta! Pan! Enough stop this both of you! You're acting ridiculos!"  
Vegeta stormed out of the room "I f you would like to know where you 'Trunks' is, he's gone...far, far way!" And with that Vegeta left.  
**end flashback**  
Pan threw threw the backpack over her shoulder, "are you ready Bra?" Pan turned around and asked her sister, Bra nodded. And with that, both scaled down the wall.  
"Pan, what if we don't come back...alive?" Bra asked while the boat drove off. "Don't worry Bra, I'm sure Goten and Trunks won't let anyhting happen to us.  
  
BATTLE FIELD.  
"Goten, any reports?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head,yes. "Bra and Pan are coming here sir," Goten said. Trunks smirked. "Good, I could do with a few slaves, maybe they'll be good targets in our training too" 


	2. Betrayal!

  
Dreams!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Thank-you people for writting. I almost cried how you people   
responded to one of my first fics. I haven't written in a while because I've had hundreds of  
tests that I had to study.  
Okay, Pan and Bra have left for the camp where Trunks and Goten are going to   
Backstabb them (mwahahahahahahaha). Pan and Vegeta hate eachothers guts at   
moment, that's all.......for now!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pan, we've been driving for ages, when are we going to get there?" Bra complained.  
"Hold on Bra, we should be there in a few more hours....I hope" Pan said quietly.  
Bra groaned. Pan looked up and saw something on one side of the river.   
  
"Bra, duck down" Pan instructed Bra. Bra and Pan each ducked their heads.  
  
"What is it?" Bra whispered. "....", "Pan!" Bra whispered louder."Sshh!" Pan told her.  
  
"I didn't get dragged out of the castle for this!" she complained.  
  
"Your right...YOU! dragged yourself out here to see Goten!" Pan told her off.  
  
Bra shut-up.  
  
The man by the river became more clearer. "It's a soldier, the camp must be near by"  
  
The man walked off. Pan and Bra breathed a sigh of relief. Both sat up again.  
  
"I just want to lie down and get some sleep."Bra whined and yawned.  
Pan smiled, "we'll be there soon."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Woman, go check on my brats" Vegeta told a servant.  
The woman nodded.  
  
Vegeta walked into his chamber.  
  
Bulma was brushing out her long blue hair(is it just me, or does that sound weird).  
  
Vegeta smirked. "What are you doing woman?" Bulma sneered at him.  
  
"What's it to you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when do you show arrogance to the king of saiyans"  
"Ever since you started ignoring the princess of saiyans decissions" Bulma spat.  
  
Vegeta came up behind Bulma and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Bulma pulled away. "Vegeta, if you think I'll forget what you did down their, you are mistaken!"  
Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness," a servant called.  
  
"Go away!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Come in" Bulma said pleasantly, pushing past Vegeta.  
  
"It's about, your children, their not in their chambers" the servant said.  
  
Bulma looked wide-eyed. Vegeta came over "search everywhere until you find them" he ordered.  
The servant nodded and left the room.  
  
Neither spoke to eachother, and they weren't planning to until the next report.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Goten, how close are Pan and Bra to here?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
"About 9 miles north of here" Goten replied.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Good,"  
Goten looked at him confused.  
  
"I thought you had feelings for Pan?" Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Baka, I used her to become a supreme, she got anything she wanted, royal bastard!"  
  
Goten nodded. "I want you to see if there are any sewing or washing needed to be done, they   
should be here in a matter of hours" Trunks instructed.  
  
Goten walked out of the room.  
  
Trunks sat down and thought.  
'If I can attack Vegeta and overthrow him if I have both his daughters, not to mention I'm in   
charge of his whole army, yes' "perfect!" he said and began to gather the essentials he'll need.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bra wake-up! wake-up, hurry!" Pan said, getting excited.  
  
Bra rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Wha..what happened Pan" she answered yawning.  
  
Pan pointed up ahead.  
  
"There it is, the camp!" Bra jumped up and looked.  
  
"It's about time too" Bra said.  
  
They parked the boat on the side of the river.  
  
They walked out.  
  
"Pan, I was expecting you" Trunks said walking out of his tent.  
Pan knew that there was something different about him.  
  
"Trunks..are...are you alright?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks called out.  
  
Goten came out and grabbed Pan by the hands.  
  
"What the...let go!" Trunks laughed as Pan tried to struggle out of Goten's grip.  
  
"Trunks..."Pan looked at him.  
  
Trunks walked up to her and grabbed her chin.  
"You really think I'd fall for a rotten, spoiled-to-the-core bitch like you?"  
  
Pan looked up at him.  
  
"Bastard!You used me!" she screamed  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"'bout time you noticed" he said.  
  
"lock her ahhhhh!" Trunks screamed as Bra pounced on him and bit his shoulder.  
  
Trunks shook her off his shoulder.  
  
"Take this imbossile to the servants quarters!" Trunks demanded.  
  
Another soldier came and took Bra.  
  
"Your, dirt, no lower than dirt, your scum, but even that's a respectful name for you,   
you're much lower than that, you the slop that grows at the bottom of the pond,  
that's under the rock of which the scum lies!"Pan screamed out while being dragged away by Goten.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat in the silenced room.  
  
They heard a knock on the door. Both jumped at the sound.  
  
"Come in!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"milord, we haven't found any sign of either princess Bra nor Pan"   
  
Bulma sank to the ground. "Keep searching, I'm not giving up that easily" He ordered.  
  
The servant scurried out of the room.  
"This is all your fault Vegeta! If you had just let Pan do what she wanted!"  
Bulma broke down.  
  
Vegeta tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.  
  
He got up and strode out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bra I am so sorry, you were happy, I pulled you away" Pan said to her sister.  
  
"It's okay Pan, besides, dad will find us" Pan head shot up.  
  
'No! If he finds out, he'll think I'm weak, I wont let that happen, I've come too far'  
  
"Pan, Bra I'm glad your both enjoying your stay" Trunks said and entered the tent.  
  
"That's PRINCESS Bra and Pan to you" Bra yelled.  
  
"Perhaps Pan has better manners?" Trunks asked looking at Pan.  
  
" go to hell " she swore.  
  
"Maybe not. I thought princesses were to set an example for their country?"  
  
Pan looked down.  
  
Trunks sneered. He pulled Pan up.  
  
He pointed outside.  
  
"You will work in the kitchen and cook for us from now on, got it?" he remarked coldly.  
  
"I can't believe I once stood up for you..." Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"I said, got it?" he growled, face inches away from hers.  
  
"Yes...now get you bloody, goddam dirty hands off me you freak of nature!" she snarled.  
  
He threw her on the ground.  
  
"Go, now!" he screamed.  
  
Pan took her time in getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Aftter she was gone, he turned to Bra. "You, will be doing our laundry..."  
  
"Like hell I am!" she screeched.  
  
"You do or die!" he said.  
  
"That I'd say is better than staying a second in this filthy place"  
"Are volounteering to do our sweeping?" He asked slyly.  
  
"No!" she snapped. "Then get moving!" he said   
  
Bra got up and walked out. "I swear, you will not get away with this."   
  
Trunks smirked, "highly unlikely." And with that, he walked out of the room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
(washes mouth out with soap) I hope you liked the chapter. I'm very busy at the moment.  
  
Review please. If good reviews, I'll see if I can get an early start  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Failure to escape

Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Okay peeps, New chapter!!!! So far, Pan and Bra found the camp,  
But they were backstabbed by Trunks and are now servants for them.  
  
See what happens......  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
'Nowhere, where in Vegeta-sei could they be?' Vegeta asked himself, pacing in the throne room.  
  
"Milord, we found something that might fit in with the princesses dissapearances"  
A boy said from the door.  
  
"Well, out with it!" Vegeta yelled. The boy gulped.  
  
"My boat was stolen and I thought the princesses must have taken it" the boy managed to squeak.  
  
"Damn it! Where could they go?" Vegeta thought.  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving a quivering boy behind him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in the bowl and started mixing.  
  
Little did they know, Pan was making rock cookies, and there was a reason why they called it   
'rock' cookies.  
  
She stopped and made sure no one was looking. She pulled on her chains hard, but to no avail, they  
didn't break.  
  
Pan started stirring around again. Her hair was pulled into a high bun, with 2 curly strands of  
hair fallen around her face.  
  
The soldier guarding the tent got the smell of the cookies. He enetered and while Pan's back  
was turned, he dipped his hand into the batter. Pan turned and hit him on the back of the hand.  
  
"Don't touch!" she warned. The soldier, sneered at her "I'll do what I want thank-you very much,"  
Pan kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.  
'Good thing dad taught me how to fight' Pan mentally thanked her father.  
  
She looked out of the tent and saw Bra washing clothes. Pan checked around the area for any   
soldiers. 'Not one in sight' she thought and ran forward to where Bra was.  
  
'Almost there' she told herself. But at that moment, Trunks stepped otu of his tent, and Pan   
rammed him.  
  
Both fell to the ground. Both woke up out of a gaze. "What are you doing out here?" Trunks   
demanded.  
  
"Picking roses moron, what do you think?" Pan yelled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd  
say you were trying to escape" Trunks yelled. Pan clappped her hands "Really! You don't say"  
Pan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Trunks was furious, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and walked over to the kitchen.  
He dropped her on the tiles.  
  
"You will continue cooking for us!"He said drawing out his sword and pointing toward Bra.  
"Or she dies!" and with that stormed out of the room coldly.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
From outside Bra heard every-single word being said. She gulped. After hearing Trunks threaten   
her, she started to cry silently, into the freshly cleaned blanket. 'Dad, hurry, please find us'  
She wished. And continued to cry.  
  
"Bra, are you okay?" someone asked.   
She looked up and threw the wet towel at him.  
  
"Would you care?!" she yelled scornfully.  
  
"Geez, sorry for being nice, I'm not like my brother, this is not him, that's for sure"  
Goten said, he turned on his heel and was about to walk off.  
  
"What do you mean 'this is not him'?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
He smirked. "Ever since we came here, he seemed more evil, and planning revenge against Vegeta"  
  
Bra was slightly shocked, but somehow expected it.  
  
"Well, he'll get his chance, my father will NEVER give up until we are home" Bra said and Goten  
walked away.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta,have they found them yet?" Bulma asked him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. She had redrings around her eyes, obviously from crying.  
  
It had been 2 days since they had dissapeared and they were worrying themselves to death.  
  
"No, but I'm not giving up until they are here, and they are never leaving again"  
Vegeta went over to his crying wife and held her.  
  
She wept into his shoulder and Vegeta stroked her hair.  
  
"Have you even tried going to the camp site of the soldiers?" Bulma suggested.  
  
Vegeta's head shot up. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid not to check there?"  
Vegeta got up and walked away.  
  
He continued walking down the corridors until he came to a room, with a door made of metal.  
  
He opened it.  
  
"Everybody sattle up, we are going to the warriors camp to find the warriors!" Vegeta demanded, but  
to his surprise, they ignored him. They walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him  
into a dungeon.  
  
Soon after he was joined by many others.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's short, but I have to study for my up-coming tests.  
  
R&R, please(pleading with puppy dog eyes). Let them be good. If not I'll sent my demonic dog  
after you, after all, I am a dark_angel.  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 


	4. Welcome to Utopia

Dreams!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters.  
  
Author's notes: Pan and Bra have been kept as slaves. Goten is   
'Discussing'  
Something with Bra. Pan on the other hand has tried to  
escape, but to no avail.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up with that food!" one of the soldiers yelled from the kitchen.  
"Shut the hell up you bastard, you have no right to bloody boss me around" Pan mumbled before   
retrieving the cookies from the oven (these are the 'rock' cookies).  
  
"Here you go," Pan gave them to him with a stubborn, yet satisfied look on her face.  
  
"'Bout time too" the soldier said with a smirk.  
Pan returned the smirk when he bit into it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the soldier whined in pain.  
  
Pan took this up as her chance to escape.  
  
She ran outside. 'No one to tread on my toes" Pan said to herself.  
  
She ran down to the river, but not before bumping into Goten.  
  
Pan looked wide-eyed. "Come on get it over with," she said getting impatiant hanging her hands   
toward him.  
  
Bra came out from behind him and slapped her hands, "no time to play games, let's go!" she snapped.  
  
Pan was confused, but shrugged it off.  
  
They grabbed a horse each and rode off far away from the camp.  
  
"So Panny, what do you think of my in-genious plan?" Bra asked proudly.  
  
"Not bad....for a first-timer"Pan said before taking the lead ahead of her.  
  
"Hey!" Bra shouted.  
  
"Quiet!" Goten said as a breathy shot.  
Both girls stopped quarriling. "Trunks is around these areas. He's planning on moving the base"   
  
"WHAT!" Pan screamed. "ssshhhhh!" Goten silenced her.  
  
"He knows your father suspects him, so he's moving out of his range"  
Pan was shocked.  
  
She turned to Bra, she could tell that she was upset.  
  
"W-what are we going to do about it?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I'm gonna get you two outta here"Goten asnwered checking the area for soldiers.  
  
"Wait...why are you helping us?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well..."Goten said blushing.  
Pan tilted her head. "wait, I see something in those bushes!" a soldier called over to  
another pointing to the area where they were hiding out.  
  
They walked over.   
  
"Goten what are you doing here? With the princesses?!"shouted the soldier.  
  
"Your gonna be in big trouble when I tell...." he didn't finish his sentence.  
Pan punched him in the jaw and popped it out of place.  
  
"H-ho-how did you do that?" Goten asked timidly.  
  
"I trained in my dad's army, but your still stronger than me....don't worry" she said rubbing  
her fist.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Goten's eyes then bulged out of his head.  
"What?" Pan asked as she was sitting across from him.  
Bra's eyes also blew up.  
"l-l-l-look b-behind y-y..." Bra struggled to get out.  
  
"You 2 aren't making any sense" Pan got up and turned around.  
  
Trunks was now nose to nose with her.  
  
"We meet again" he commented slyly.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes.  
"Too bad...I was hoping not to see your ugly face again"   
  
Pan of course knew she was lying. Even though she hates him, she still likes him.  
  
Trunks grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks smirked.  
"Looks like I'm going to hve to keep you under my supervision...considering my own brother   
betrayed me" Trunks said, sending Goten a death glare.  
  
"Son of a bitch" Pan spat in his face.  
  
"Don't go upsetting Goten, HE was always mommy's little boy" Trunks said pouting.  
  
Goten stood up "Damn you to hll Trunks!" he yelled.  
  
Trunks twisted Pan's wrist again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screeched in pain.  
  
"Goten stop it please, he's hurting her" Bra pleaded. Tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Goten softened up.  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"You were always weak Goten, you didn't have a strong bone in your body!"Trunks taunted.  
  
Pan was now blacking out. "Pan NO!" Bra yelled and saw her fall to the ground.  
  
Trunks picked her up and walked over to his tent.  
  
Goten giggled.  
Bra glared at him.  
"WHAT IS SO GODDAMN FUNNY?! MY SISTER IS UNCONSCIENCE!" Bra yelled at him.  
  
Goten smiled. "My brother likes Pan" he said.  
  
"And he shows it by breaking her arm?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
"No, he didn't break her arm, he sprained it, he usually does break prisoners arms.  
He'd usually drag them away or leave them out to die, no, he's different to her"  
  
Bra was lost after he said he didn't break her arm.  
  
Goten sighed.  
  
"If we can get Trunks to like Pan enough...we're home free!"  
Bra understood that potentially.  
  
  
"Wooh hoo! That's sinchie!" she said winking and giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"You don't know my brother very well, do you?" Goten supplied.  
  
"Nonsense. I can get any couple together" Bra then took off.  
  
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Goten yelld, chasing after her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"What is the meaningof this?!" Vegeta rored.  
  
"Following cap'ns orders melord" replied a soldier.  
  
"You have no right to do this!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Pu' a cork in i' pertty lady" he snapped, shoving an aple in Bulma's mouth.  
  
"Why you little..." The soldier shoved an apple in Vegeta's mouth, but he ate it quickly.  
  
"Don' ge' indigetsion you ryal pain in the ass" replied the soldier.  
  
Vegeta tried again to blast through the ropes, but it was blocked with some sort of  
technology Bulma produced.  
  
'Damn...now what am I going to do?Girls, make it on your own and come back here' Vegeta   
pleaded.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Trunks laid Pan down on his bed.  
  
Pan groaned.  
  
'She's kind of pretty...when her mouth isn't flapping' he thought to himself.  
  
"Wha-wha happened?" she woke up.  
  
"YOU! Get away from me!" she screeched, pushing him onto the floor.  
  
She was about to run outside when he grabbd her by the arm.  
  
"We are going to a near by kingdom to stay for a while, so shut up and follow me"  
Pan was angry but did as he said,  
  
They came to a stable with 2 horses.  
  
"No, we havto ride one horse," he said.  
  
"HELL NO! I refuse to ride with yoooooooouuuuu!" Trunks pulled her on top of the horse and they   
rode off.  
  
"Why the hell one horse?" she asked.  
  
"Because, the others will need a horse" Pan gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Bra and Goten are comin' "   
"Why didn't we wait for them?" she demanded.  
  
"We hav to get our rooms and organise a timetable with the ruler of that particular place"  
  
"So, this is like a buisness meeting of some sort?" she asked.  
  
"give the girl a cigar!" he said.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I need a business partner"   
"WHAT!? I don't know jackshit in business meetings"   
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"Okay...well...maybe I do" she said quietly.  
  
"Good."  
  
About 2 hours later they came to a huge castle, it looked like it was made of ice.  
  
"Welcome to Utopia" the sign read.  
  
"Okay... now what?" Pan asked getting off the horse.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome...you must be Trunks, and who's this lovely young lady with....*gasp*"  
The mayor said in a rush.  
  
"P-p-princess..."  
"call me Pan," she adverted quickly.  
  
"O-okay Pan" he said straitening his tie.  
  
"The meeting will start soon. But I suggest you both get...cleaned up"  
  
They looked at themselves.  
  
Pan blushed.  
"I guess I do seem dirty" she had flour and mud all over her pants and tank top.  
  
"If your staying here as guests, you must be proper...especially you Pan" the mayor said  
smiling a them.  
  
"Let's go and I'll get you two dressed up.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"This plan is perfect! Don't you think?" Bra asked turning to Goten.  
"Yep! Now let's go to that kingdom Trunks was talking to me about"  
  
Bra stood up.  
"What kingdom? You never told me about any kingdom" Bra said going into histerics.  
  
"Calm down, I'll explain on the way." Both walked to the stable and grabbed the last horse.  
  
"So... start" Bra said impatiently.  
  
Goten smiled at her lack of silence.  
"Well..." Goten began to explain everything on their way there.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"No, no way in hell am I going to wear a dress" Pan complained crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
The maid giggled.  
  
"I don't think it would be appropriate to go to a meeting with a towel around yourself"  
  
"Can't I wear pants? It's not like all the girls are going to be wearing dresses"  
"It's a tradition to wear dresses in Utopia" the maid said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
After much struggle and back up fromthe maids, they finally put the dress on her.  
  
"There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Pan looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She was wearing a metalic lilac tight fitting dress. It had slit's up to the mid-thigh.  
It came up to the ankle. It ws backless and thin lilac straps loosely strung from one end to  
the other. It had spagghetti straps and low cleavage cut.  
  
Her hair was done up in a bun, with two curly strands surrounding her face.  
She had gliter all over her hair and on her chest.   
  
She had on metalic purple high heels and her finger and toe nails were done in metalic purple.  
  
Her make-up was light lilac eyeshadow. Lipgloss that was pink, and sparkles around her eyes and  
on her eyelashes.  
  
"Now you're ready to go" said the maid.  
  
"Pan, are you ready?" Trunks said opening the door.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before entering a room?" Pan said looking at him with both  
both hands on her hips.  
  
  
Trunks smirked. "You might not ever hear me say this again, but you look good"  
  
The maid stood in front of him and slapped his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he inquired.  
  
"It took us 45 mins to put on her dress, 20mins to put on her make-up and 25 mins to doher hair  
and that's what you have to say?"  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
'I must say, he looks... what amd I thinking? get_a_grip' Pantried to slap herself out of her  
daze.  
  
"Let's go Pan, we don't want to keep them all waiting" Trunks said. She nodded and walked over to  
him.  
  
He held an arm out to her. She looked confused but shrugged it off, she neatly placed her hand in  
his arm and they started walking down the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Well? what do you think? Good? Bad? Between?  
  
Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Plan

Dreams!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry peeps, I've been xtremely busy. Thanks 4 the reviews. R&R.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Throughout dinner, Pan had a fake smile plastered to her face.  
No one knew the difference.  
Trunks was exactly the same, she could tell, for some strange reason.  
  
Pan was still confused, though she despised him because he had treated her like a slave she still  
felt something for him. *Your losing your mind again, he's dirt, he's dirt, he's dirt,  
he's d-damn cute!!* Pan screamed to herself in her mind.  
  
After dinner was over, Pan grew more suspicious by the second.  
"Alright, what's the deal?" Pan asked when they were in front of her bedroom door.  
"Okay, If his highness persists, nothing" he went on.  
Pan raisd an eyebrow.  
"What?! I have a heart you know!" Trunks protested.  
Pan shook her head.  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night"   
"Goodnight" Trunk said in response and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
Pan stood there open mouthed.  
He smirked and walked to his room.  
(On the other side of the castle, for all those wondering where abouts he slept)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is it, our stop" Goten said, halting the horse.  
"Wow! It's beautiful" Bra said in awe.  
*Bra is very enthusiastic* Goten thought while watching Bra babble away at how different this   
is compared to hers, and how she wished her home looked like this.  
  
"Don't you think we should go inside?" Goten asked looking at Bra, interupting her.  
"Huh?Oh...yah!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
When they were inside, everyone gawked at Bra, of course, Bra was used to this behavior,  
Goten was feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry, act normal" Bra said, reassuringly.  
"Oh, easy for you to say" Goten replied uneasily.  
Bra giggled at his last remark.  
  
"That must be where the mayor of the town works, you think he'll be there?" Bra asked elbowing  
Goten in the ribs.  
Goten shoved her elbow away from himself and walked onto the other side of her.  
"No, Trunks said something about a dinner conference that he and that guy are going to have"  
Bra looked at him.  
"A conference about what?" Goten glared daggers at her.  
"None of your business" he snapped.  
"Geez, I was only asking, ya don't have to bite my head off" she yelled, her tone matching his.  
"Ah, may we help you?" a man asked from behind them.  
They spun around startled.  
"Um, yes, we would like to see the mayor" Bra informed.  
The guard nodded.  
"Are you part of Trunks' party?" the guard asked.  
"Yes" both replied in unision.  
"Very well, follow me" the guard said leading the two toward the castle.  
Bra pushed past Goten, leaving him mumbling a long line of curses under his breath.  
  
Once inside(the conference had already started downstairs)he lead them to Pan and Trunks' rooms.  
"You'll be staying in their rooms until in the hall people have organised where abouts you'll  
be sleeping"The guard told Bra.  
  
"So, that's what the meeting is about" Bra said, enthusiasm in her voice.  
"No maam, it's about your permanent stay in this castle" the guard said closing the door  
behind him.  
  
Bra sat on the bed absoloutely confused "permanent stay" she lightly said under her breath before  
fainting.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan walked into the room and nearly screamed at the sight she saw before her.  
"Shit, Bra! you scraed the hell outta me! When did you arrive and what are you doing in my room?"  
Pan yelled, obviously tired.  
Bra yawned.  
"Well, nice to see you to loving sister of mine!" Bra answered back, getting off the bed placing  
both hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just tired" Pan replied kicking off her shoes.  
"Please Pan! If you rip that dress, I'll murder you!" said the maid from around the corner.  
"Well you try wearing this thing ALL night, without trying to fall asleep, or knocking the   
living daylights of nearly every guy that had hit on you" Pan said frustrated.  
The maid laughed.  
"Pan, you should really wear a dress more often, it looks good on you" Bra complimenting her,   
knowing it would piss her off big time.  
Pan snarled at her.  
"Well I must say, you two are loving sisters" the maid said laughing.  
"Besides, I think Trunks liked your outfit, after what I saw outside" the maid inquired winking.  
Pan blushed.  
"What? What? What happened outside?" Bra said getting worked up.  
"Nothing!" Pan yelled.  
"What is your name maid?" Pan asked looking at her with a Vegeta-like pose.  
Bra rolled her eyes.  
"You're looking exactly like dad, you know" Bra teased, she ignored this comment.  
"My name is Christy" she informed both of them.  
"Thank-you Christy, but if you mantion a word to Bra about what you saw out there I will   
have your tongue cut of personally and kept for display, you got that?" Pan said walking to the  
bathroom door.  
  
Christy gulped. "Y-yes maam" she relpied shakily.  
"Good" Pan aswered back smirking,and walked into the bathroom.  
"Chrissy-"  
"Christy!"  
"Whateva! Two things ,One; never ever believe what she says, Two; never show fear to her unless  
in a battle feild"  
  
Bra noted.  
Christy smiled and walked out of the room.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks walked down the corridor. *What was I thinking?* He asked himself.  
He opened his room door and found Goten playing chess with one of the servants.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks said a little confused.  
Goten looked up at him and smiled like an idiot.  
*One thing I should be thankful for was that I didn't inherit that stupid smile*  
  
Trunks smiled back.  
What are you doing here man?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh, some guy sent me over here saying that we can't go to our rooms until they have been   
organised"  
"We?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh, Bra" Goten said her name as if she were a criminal.  
  
Trunks sighed and sat next to him.  
"Well? Aren't you going to ask me what she did?"Goten asked, looking a bit hurt.  
"What's the use, you're going to tell me anyway" Trunks mimicked.  
Goten punched him in the arm lightly."Shut up!" Goten said playfully.  
Trunks laughed, and then Goten started to explain.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan stepped out of the bathroom in her silk white robe, with an emblom of a 'U' in gold thread  
on the pocket.  
  
"So, anything interesting happened between you and Goten on your way here?" Pan asked, winking.  
Bra tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Nope! I wouldn't want to talk to someone as snooty as him" Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Spill" she said dropping down on the bed next to her.  
Bra started explaining.  
Pan cracked up laughing at the end.  
"That's it?! Bra you are ridiculous!" Pan said wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
"You are NOT helping!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Woah! Calm down!" Pan assured her.  
  
"So...I'm begging you, what happened between you and Trunks out there?" Bra asked.  
Pan walked over to the dresser and got out a singlet top and some tight shorts.  
"Don't push it" she warned.  
She grabbed her stuff and walked into th bathroom to get dressed.  
"Oh come on...please" Bra begged putting a puppy dog face on.  
Pan poked her head out of the bathroom while tieing her wet wavy hair.  
"Bra, no and that's final" Pan said with a strict look on her face.  
"Woah! What did you do? Smooze him?" Pan was silent for awhile.  
"WOAH?! Pan after all he did to you ya kiss him?!" Bra screamed.  
"Shut up Girl! I did not kiss him!" Pan said, blushing at the thought.  
*Although...that doesn't sound so bad* Pan thought to herself and smirked.  
  
"Damn! Yan know...you two would look really cute together, if Trunks wasn't such an ass" Bra siad.  
Pan laughed at Bra's ignorance.  
"Bra, I get the bed, you can sleep on the sofa" Pan said pointing to the sofa.  
"What? No fair" Bra whined.  
"Stiff!" Pan teased and stuck her tongue at Bra.  
THWAP!  
Pan just got clobbered by a pillow and fell off the bed.  
"That's it Bra! This means war!" Pan yelled grabbing a pillow and hit Bra upside her face.  
  
It was 11:00pm and both girls were now asleep on the same bed.((pointless fight))  
Pan woke up and found Bra lying ontop of the pillows.  
Pan giggled softly and walked over to the sofa to sleep.  
After at least 2 hours Pan woke up again because of a tapping at her window.  
Pan groaned.  
She walked over to the window and looked out.  
"SHIT! Trunks?! What the hell do you want? You better have a good explanation or there will be manslaughter!"  
Pan inquired.  
Trunks smirked.  
"Put something decent on, and come out here" Trunks said.  
Pan realised what he meant.  
She had a feather stuffed underneath a bra strap and her clothes were all messed up.  
"Fine, but someone will notice me coming down the stairs" Pan informed.  
"Baka! Out the window" Trunks said getting frustrated.  
"Go jump! It's the middle of the night, and if you don't show respect why should I..."  
Pan was cut short for words because Trunks had leaned over and kissed her.  
  
He broke it short and smirked, "Well...let's go, wear something black" he said.  
Pan nodded, yet still a bit dazed.  
  
She walked over to her cupboard and opened it.  
"Damn! Why is it the only black thing with pants has to be a leather cat suit" Pan swore under her breath.  
  
She quickly got dressed and walked to the window.  
  
She grabbed a hair tie on her way there and did her hair in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Trunks? Are you still there?" Pan whispered when she opened the window.  
"Yep" he replied cheerfully, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Come on, no time to loose" Trunks said grabbing Pan by the wrist.  
"Okay! Geez, keep your pants on" she implied.  
"Whateva pussycat" Trunks said smirking ((he seems to be doing that alot neh?))  
Pan blushed.  
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Pan asked.  
"Okay, we have to do a job for the mayor here if we want to stay" Trunks said.  
"But I want to go back home, not stay here" Pan argued.  
"Whatever happened to the fight you had with your father?" Trunks boasted.  
"Shut up" Pan snappd.  
"Temper, temper" Trunks teased.  
  
They soon landed in fron of another tall building.  
"We have o sneak inside, although it is very dangerous" Trunks warned.  
"Then why the hell did you bring me baka?!" Pan whispered, her tone rising.  
"Well, some one has to crawl and open the vent, and Goten certainly can't fit through there"  
Trunks inquired.  
Pan sighed.  
"I guess you are right, but it will be your death if anything happens to me, got it?" Pan thratened.  
Trunks giggled, "Aye, aye captain"  
  
Pan and Trunks tiptoed toward the vent.  
"Take this, I'll tell you the instructions when you get inside" Trunks whispered, handing her a  
walky-talky.  
  
"Ok" she said and looked up at the vent.  
"Need a boost?" Trunks asked.  
"No.....Yes" Pan squeaked out the last part at her attempt to jump up.  
Trunks shook his head.  
Once Pan was inside the vent, Trunks started giving his instructions.  
**************************************************************************************************  
  



	6. Betrayed twice!(isn't once enough?)

Dreams Chapter:6  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any DBZ/GT characters, I'm not making money on these fanfics.  
  
Auhtor's note:People, I'm a very busy woman, an I have my webpage to do, so, it's hard to do   
1,000,001 things at once. Anywayz, thanks for the reviews, I love you all!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pan, go down the pipe until you come to the first hole on the left, go down that" Trunks   
instructed.  
  
"Okay, now what?" she asked.  
"Go down that and you'll find a hole in the bottom of the pipe, look down to see if there are  
any guards" he said.  
  
"Okay...um...what if there are?" Pan asked.  
"Are thre?" he asked frightened.  
"No, why so scared?" she askd her lips turning into a smirk.  
"None of your business! now go down it" he instructed.  
  
Pan hopped down the hole and looked around.  
"Now what?" she asked.  
"Open the door dimwit!" Trunks said.  
"Hey! show some respect" Pan scowled.  
"Just open it or you'll never go home" Trunks threatened.  
  
Pan opened the door as instructed.  
Trunks smirked.  
"That's better" he said egotistically.  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
"Hide until we get to the weapons room" Trunks whispered.  
"Weapon-mmph" Pan yelled but silenced by Trunks' 'gloved' hand.  
Pan pushed his hand away.  
"Sicko!" she whispered.  
Trunks smirked.  
"Thankyou" he said.  
  
They ran down a few corridors which seemed all the same to Pan.  
"We need to go upstairs to the top of the tower" he said.  
"So? Let's go upstairs" Pan said.  
"Not so simple doll-face" Trunks answered.  
*did he just call me doll-face?* Pan asked herself.  
"This area is absolouteley swarming with alarms and lasers, able to kill us in a second" Trunks   
replied.  
"Why did you bring me along then?" Pan asked.  
"Someone had to fit through the vent and open the door for me" Trunks answered.  
  
They crept into a room with checked tiles.  
"Walk only on the black tiles" Trunks said.  
Pan nodded.  
After the end of the tiles, Pan looked up the stairs to see two guards standing at the door.  
"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Pan asked.  
Trunks smirked at her.  
"Easy" he replied.  
Pan looked at him strangely, the placed her hands on her hips.  
"Are you crazy? Have you seen the siz of those guys?" Pan asked him.  
Trunks smirked again.  
"What's every man's weakness?" Trunks asked.  
"Kicking them in the..."   
"No! No that one" Trunks snapped at her.  
Pan thought.  
"I give up, what" she asked.  
Trunks unzipped a little of Pan's catsuit in front to show alot of cleavage, then pushed her toward  
the stairs.  
"Go get 'em tiger" he said.  
Pan shivered.  
*Why did I let him get to me so easily? Why? Why? Why?* asked in her mind as she climbed the  
stairs.  
  
She walked up to the two guards.  
"Hi!" she said seductivly.  
*Trunks! You owe me big time!* she yelled in her mind.  
They gulped.  
"H-hi" one of them said.  
It took all her strength from kiling both of them considering they were both staring at her   
breasts.  
"So, you look like a couple of well built guys" Pan said looking at Trunks try to sneak in through  
the corner of her eye.  
"You know we work out" said the other.  
"Oh, wow" Pan said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.  
The guard on the left was about to look at Trunks when Pan hestitantly pulld him up against her.  
"you know, in my area of Vegeta-sei, you don't get many fighters" she lied.  
"Oh? Really?" he asked snaking his arm around her waist.  
Pan pulled away.  
"Yeah" she replied she looked in the direction Trunks went, he was in the room.  
"Could you do me a favor?" she asked, giving a puppy-dog look and pushing her chest outward.  
They nodded.  
"Can you look over there for two seconds" she asked, inching her way to the door.  
Stupidly they nodded and turned to the door.  
She ran into the room as fast as she could.  
  
  
"Trunks" she whispered.  
"Hey! she went in the room, you moron, you let your guard down!" one of thm yelled.  
"Hey, so did you!" the other yelled.  
"Quick, let's find her before they have our heads"   
  
Pan gasped and snuck through the room trying to avoid the guards.  
She squatted behind a wall in the corner when something grabbed her around the waist and yanked  
her back.  
She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.  
"Shhh" a man's voice whispered in her ear.  
"Mwumkpph?" Pan asked through the hand covering her mouth.  
He giggled a bit and took his hand away.  
"What a guess. Did you recognise the taste of my glove or something?" Trunks asked making her   
blush.  
"We have to get outta here, oh, and by the way, nice work" Trunks said smiling.  
*Did he smile, it looked more like a smirk, no, I think it was a smile* Pan argued with herself.  
The headed down the hallway, into the next room.  
  
Then it hit Pan.  
*Shit! I forgot to zip my catsuit back up!That's why he smiled at me...HENTAI!*  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Bra woke up to a closing sound at the window.  
She looked out and saw Pan flying off with Trunks.  
She put on her slippers and a robe over her pj's. (a red silk spaghetti strap nightie)  
  
She ran down to the other side of the castle and knocked on Trunks' door.  
Goten opened it and scowled.  
"What do you want?" he asked. Bra ignored him and walked into the room.  
"No1; I'm a princess, and I expect to be treated like on, No2;I'm royalty, show some respect  
No3;Pan and Trunks have gone and No4; *giggle put on some pants" Bra said before laughing.  
Goten scratched his head before realising he was only wearing boxers.  
  
He blushed several shades of red and got a pair of pants and put them on.  
  
Bra stopped laughing.  
"That's better, now where do you think they have gone?" Bra asked.  
Goten sighed.  
"Trunks is gone to steal some weapons" Goten admitted.  
"What?! Why?" Bra demanded.  
"He's, gonna, sorta, take over your kingdom" Goten said getting quieter.  
Bra looked stressed then fainted.  
Goten got on the floor and tried to wake her up before realising she was only wearing a dress.  
*Man! Don't let your hormones get the best of you now!* Goten yelled at himself mentally.  
  
He picked her up and lay her on Trunks' bed.  
  
He tapped her cheek lightly.  
"Bra, wake up, come on" Goten said.  
  
Bra groaned.  
"What ha-happened?" Bra asked uneasily.  
"Uh, well, sorta..." Goten tried to explain when Bra remembered everything.  
  
She sat up,then looked at him.  
  
"You and your bastard of a brother better not have done anything to my parents" Bra threatened.  
"Chill out" Goten told her.  
Bra slapped him across the face.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to bloddy chill out when your frickn trying to take over my father's  
kingdom, you moron, and further more, my parents could have been slaughtered my some of those  
God forsaken guards perverting me and my sister's rooms!" Bra yelled at him.  
  
"O-okay, I think I-I'll let y-you cool off f-for a while" stammered Goten, backing away.  
Bra was breathing heavily, then sighed and flopped back on the bed.  
*Pan, where are you?* Bra thought.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks and Pan walked around the corner and opened a door which led to a bedroom.  
"What are we doing here?" Pan asked.  
"Grab the bedsheets and tie them together" Trunks demanded.  
Pan 'humph'ed and grabbed the sheets and tied the together with Trunks.  
"What are we going to do with them?" Pan asked.  
"Climbing down the wall with it" Trunks answered.   
Pan hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
"I migh as well chokp off my hair and let you climb down it" Pan said sarcastically.  
Trunks smirked.  
"If you think it will help" he said causing Pan to mutter curses under her breath.  
  
  
"It's not going to be enough, we need more linen" Pan told him.  
She opened the closet and grabbed more cloth and tied it to the end.  
They threw one end out of the window and tied the other to the bed frame.  
"I wonder who's room this is?" Pan asked.  
"Well, I don't want to be here to find out" Trunks answered and started climbing down the sheets.  
  
Pan also started to climb down.  
When she was near the end (Trunks had already reached the ground) she realised that there was a large  
jump between the ground and the end of the rope.  
She gulped.  
Pan climbed to the end of the rope.  
"Trunks...isn't it kind of a large gap" Pan asked.   
Trunks turned and faced her.  
"Only if your as short as you" Trunks answered smartly.  
"Fine, I'm short, so sue me, just...help me down" Pan asked.  
"And why should I do that?" he asked laughing.  
Pan was getting aggitated.  
"I am a princess, I expect to be treated like one! Now, help me down!" Pan demanded.  
Trunks laughed.  
"Okay doll face" he said.  
"My name is Pan" she said.  
"Whatever pussycat" Trunks teased.  
Pan gritted her teeth.  
  
He walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist and brought her to the ground.  
"There" he said.  
Pan dusted herself off.  
"Thanks" she said and walked off.  
Trunks smirked.  
*She got a cute ass...What the hell am I thinking!* he metally slapped himself.  
  
He followed her.  
"So, what DID you get from there?" Pan asked.  
"Weapons" he answered.  
"Weapons?! For what?" she asked.  
"None of your business" he spat.  
  
They walked in silence back to the castle.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sat in a wet dungeon (Bulma spat the apple out of her mouth).  
"Vegeta, I'm worried about the girls" Bulma complained.  
"Woman, they are capable of taking care of themselves, what we have to worry about is getting out   
of here" Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma sniffed.  
"Why would they do this?" she asked.  
"Woman, isn't it obvious already?! That brat's soldier did this, and if they don't find out   
soon..." Vegeta trailed.  
"What?" Bulma askd.  
"There's a chance we might not get out" h replied.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan and Trunks crept up to the castle.  
"Well smartass, how are we supposed to get inside now?" Pan hissed.  
"Same way we came out, through the window" Trunks exclaimed.  
Pan shrugged "okay" they carefully floated up to her bedroom window.  
She knocked on her window.  
Nobody answered.   
She looked in the room.  
"Bra's not in there, where is she?" Pan asked.  
"Pan...lok down at the bottom of the window" Trunks asked.  
  
The latch of the window was undone.  
Pan grumbled something under her breath and opened the window.  
The climbed through.  
  
Pan began to look around the room.  
"What are you looking for?" Trunks asked.  
"Bra...Where did she go?" she replied.  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
"Retorical question" Pan sneered.  
  
"Maybe she's in my room" Trunks said after a while.  
Pan got out from under the bed.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Pan asked and walked out the door.  
He followed her.  
  
They crept down the hallway to Trunks' bedroom.  
"Goten! Open up!" Trunks yelled.  
"Would you shut up, people are trying to sleep" Pan hissed.  
"Why are you complaining? Your not one of them" he spat.  
Goten opened the door. Pan ran in and saw Bra sleeping on a bed.  
Pan walked up to her.  
"What did you do to her?" Pan asked.  
"Is she sleeping? Or did you knock her out?" she asked.  
"Neither, she fainted" he said.  
"What? Fainted? She's as weak as mum" Pan said.  
Trunks laughed.  
"And you're not?" he asked.  
Pan glared at him.  
"Respect, watch your tongue" Pan warned, her voice dangerous.  
  
"I'm taking her back to my room" Pan announced.  
"I'll take her, seeming your not strong enough" Trunks boasted.  
Pan mumbled something and walked out the door.  
  
Trunks looked at Pan.  
"What? Put her on my bed" Pan instructed.  
Trunks layed her on her bed.  
"Is that all?" he asked deviously.  
"What were you expecting? A tip?" she teased.  
Trunks smirked.  
"What would I do with it?" he asked, heading toward the door.  
Pan followed him.  
They stopped at the door.  
"Are you gonna keep following me?" he asked.  
"Do you want me to?" she asked.   
He moved closer.  
"What are you implying?" he asked slyly.  
Pan smirked at him.  
"depends...what do you think?" she asked.  
Trunks realised what was happening and stepped back, this confused her.  
"I'd better go" Trunks aid and walked off.  
  
Pan walkd back inot the room. *Was it something I said?* she asked herself.  
Bra groaned and woke up.  
"Oh, my head...feels like a wall hit me" she complained.  
Pan ran to her side.  
"Are you alright?" she asked worried.  
"I said MY head feels like it's hit a wall, not YOURS, of course not!" Bra yelled.  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
"Geez, sorry for caring" Pan replied.  
Bra sat up.  
"How did I get in here? Where were you? Why didn't you tell me anything? What's going on?!" Bra   
yelled.  
Pan silenced her.  
"We brought you ack to my bedroom, I went...er...somewhere with Trunks, I didn't tell you nothing  
because he told me on late notice and how the hell am I supposed to know why you fainted" Pan  
explained, raising her voice.  
  
Bra fell back on the bed torethink of what happened.  
She suddenly shot up and looked at Pan.  
"They're going to blow up, no, take over father's kingdom, and, and, and...they're going to ruin  
stuff, heaps of it! And then they're going to kill us too! I think, but I'm not really sure..."  
Bra kept rambling on ignoring Pan's attempts of shutting her up.  
  
"BRA! QUIET!" Pan yelled. Bra shut up.  
"Good, now, explain slowly soI can hear" Pan asked calmly.  
Bra took a deep breath.  
"Well..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten lay back on the bed.  
"What's wrong with you? I got the weapons, did I not?" Trunks asked, leaning against the door frame.  
Goten sighed.  
"If I tell you this, promise not to kill me?" Goten asked.  
Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
"I swore on mother's death-bed that I couldn't kill you, like I have a choice" he replied swiftly.  
"I told Bra about our plans" Gotn admitted.  
Trunks' head shot up, he glared at him.  
"Eep, remember mummy" Goten squeaked.  
Trunks sighed.  
"We have to get to the girls room and leave immediately" Trunks said coldly to Goten.  
He nodded.  
They packed all the essentials and left to the girls room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra had finished explaining.  
Pan sat on the bed with a uncertain look on her face.  
"I don't know, Goten doesn't sem the kind to do that" Pan replied.  
"Are you implying that I'm deaf? My hearing is just fine thank you very much!" Bra yelled.  
Pan was about to tell her off when the door was blasted down.  
Both of the girls turned to see who it was.  
  
The guys were to quick and tied their ankles and wrists together.  
"What is going on!?" Pan demanded.  
Trunks stepped infront of her and placed his hand on her head.  
"Don't worry your pretty litle head off" he teased.  
"So, Bra was right" Pan sad shamefully, for not believing her.  
Trunks smirked and stood up removing his hand.  
"You get cleverer each time we meet" he replied.  
Pan glared daggers at him.  
"You had better let us go or I'll!" Bra warned squirming.  
"Or you'll what?" Goten asked.  
Bra spat in his face.  
Trunks sniggered.  
"You'll pay for that" Goten said and grabbed her by the neck.  
"Bra! Somebody hemmph" Trunks clasped his hand over her mouth and flung her over his shoulder.  
"Goten, let's get outta here!" Trunks snapped.  
He nodded and let go of Bra's neck, nw grabbing her by the waist threw hr ovr his shoudler.  
They both flew out of the window.  
  
Trunks and Gotn landed at the stabls and got two horses. Trunkls got on one and slumped Pan on  
the horse.  
Goten got on another and placed Bra in front of him.  
  
They took off in the middle of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. a love forms

Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none DB/Z/GT characters, yada yada yada!  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Even though I released Chapter 6 not long ago.  
Sorry for the 'suspense', people are begging for romance.   
I'm not used to sloppy, mushy mushy stuff, so here's my version *laughs evilly*.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan tried to wriggle out of the ropes, but it was no use, they were tied to tight.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you got temparary brain spasms or something?" she asked   
coldly.  
Trunks looked down at her, glaring evilly.  
"You know, at first, your humor was refreshing, now, it's getting lame" he replied and hit her   
over the head, knocking her unconscience. (A/N: owwwieeeee!!!! *in a high pitch voice*)  
  
Bra wasn't able to wriggle or move from the fact that if she would, she'd fall off the horse.  
"Goten, you are a sick, strange man, let me just say!" Bra accused spitefully.  
Goten rolled his eyes.  
"What wrong with you and your brother anyway? You are both probably as dumb as you look" she  
spat.  
Goten was getting agitated.  
"Why the hell are you two moronic idiots doing this?!" Bra yelled.  
"That's it!" Goten yelled.  
"I have, at the moment, the power to let you live, if you want to, shut up!" he snapped.  
Bra shook her head abbruptly.  
"Fine" he replied and knocked her out.  
He sighed *at last...silence* he thought.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan woke up uneasily.  
She was in a sleeping bag, with dew covering the top. She sat up,but quickly slipped back in.  
It was freezing. She falt hot air on her neck.  
Pan spun to see who it was.Trunks.  
She felt something strange, not hate, something else. She shook it off.  
She had been wanting to do something for a long time, and now was her chance.  
She raised her fist and punched him in the face. But hr hand nevr reached.  
He had caught her hand in mid-air.  
He smirked, leaving Pan baffled.  
"You must always keep a watchful eye" he said icily, opening one eye and focusing on her.  
She shivered.  
"Get some sleep, it's gong to be a long day" he advised.  
Pan pulled her hand away from him, she turned over and closed her eyes.  
Trunks smirked one last time before closing his eyes.  
  
Bra shivered.  
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
There were bushes, shrubs and trees.  
She turned around and saw Goten.  
She wrinkled her nose in disgust. *I hate him...don't I?* she asked herself and softened.  
*He does look cute when he's asleep though* she thought.  
Bra stared for a minute then snapped out of it.  
*What are you talking about girl?! This guy tied you up and knocked you unconscience* she yelled   
at herself.  
She quickly turned over and closed her eyes.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan was woken up by someone shaking her vigourously.  
She knocked the person off to look who it was.She scowled.  
"I told you to get sleep, we have to begin early" Trunks snarled.  
Goten was walking to where Bra was sleeping, to wake her up.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY SISTER OR I'LL KNOCK YOU FROM HERE TO TIMBUCK-TOO!" Pan yelled.  
Trunks smirked, as did Goten.  
"How original, the overprotcted sister" Goten teased.  
Pan got up and practically shoved him out of the way, causing him to fall flat on his bootie. (A/N: ^_^)  
  
She gently shook Bra.  
"Bra, come on get up" Pan said softly.  
Bra groaned and turned over.  
"Bra, Bra BRA!" Pan screamed out the last part, causing Bra to shoot up.  
Trunks laughed.  
Goten scratched the nape of his neck.  
"Geez, I coulda' did that" he said.  
  
The two girls looked around for a minute.  
"There, I hear it over there" Pan said pointing left.  
Bra smiled radiantly.  
"Let's go" she yelled jumping in the air victoriously.  
Both girls ran in that direction.  
Trunks and Goten ran after them immedialtly.  
They came to a clearing, They were about to enter when Pan stood in front of them.  
"And just wher do you think your going?" she asked slyly.  
"Making sure you assholes don't get into trouble" Trunks spat.  
"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to at least have a bath without your supervision" Pan replied.  
"PAN, THE WATERS HOT, COME ON IN!" Bra yelled form the other side.  
Pan turned to her.  
"I'll be there in a sec!" she yelled back, then turned back to the guys.  
"You can stay over there, but...no peeking and no coming in the clearing" she instructed.  
Trunks laughed.  
"And why would I want to see your ugly body?" he asked.  
Pan smirked and turned so herback was facing him.  
"THAT'S not what you thought yesterday" she replied walking off swaying her hips seductively.  
Trunks stood there open mouthed.  
Goten turned to him.  
Trunks looked at him through the corner of his eye and smirked.  
"What? Her zipper was undone...what guy wouldn't notice?" he said slyly.  
Goten shook his head at his brother's stupidity.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan stripped off her clothes(A/N: she had her underwaer on!) and got into the other side of the   
hot spring.  
  
Bra stretched.  
She was deep in thought thinking about...(A/N: yep you guessed it ^_~) Goten.  
Pan looked at the sky and sighed.  
"Pan,do you ever feel like you could love an enemy?" Bra asked her.  
Pan was caught off guard and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Depends? Who's the enemy?" Pan asked.  
Bra blushed.  
"Well... I, uh, that is to say..." Bra tried to explain.  
Pan sighed, looked at the sky again and closed her eyes.  
"Bra, if you think Goten will treat you right, go for it, ut I'm not putting pressure on ya" Pan  
replid surprising her.  
"How did you..." Pan smirked. "We older sisters know these things" Pan said.  
She heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked to where she heard them, ut it had stopped.  
Pan eyed it suspiciously, but shrugged it off.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten sat leaning against a tree.  
"Hey Trunks, uh, have ever...,never mind" Goten said.  
Trunks looked at him curiously.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, forget it" he replied, trying to dismiss the case.  
Trunks smirked and relaxed his head against the tree.  
"I know, you like Bra" Trunks replied knowingly.  
Goten turned to him.  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
"Oh, please. It's obvious." Trunks boasted.  
"Ya think?" Goten asked worried.  
Trunks rolled his yes.  
"Get over it" he said.  
  
Trunks heard a rustling from the bushes across.  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
"Yeah, what do you think it is?" Goten asked.  
Trunks shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I'm not planning on taking chances" He replied.  
"How are we going to tell the girls?" Goten asked.  
Trunks smirked evilly.  
"You want to grab them head on?" he asked. Goten blushed.  
Trunks grabed a rock and tied a note to it.  
He threw it at Pan and walked over to where he heard the noise.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan sat in the cooling water when something hit the ground next to her.  
She looked at it and was about to yell at whoever threw it whn she saw a not attatched.  
She opened the note, it read:  
  
Pan,   
Found something in bushes. Get moving, Pronto!  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Bra come on, we have to go" Pan instructed.  
Bra nodded and got out.  
Pan dipped her catsuit in the water, so it was clean.  
"What are you doing?" Bra asked as Pan gotinto her catsuit.  
"What does it look like?" Pan asked powering up and drying herself off.  
Bra shok her head.  
"Never mind"  
  
"Listen I'm going" Pan said.  
"Okay" Bra yelled after her.  
  
She sighed and took her clothes, then wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
*Eww, gross! I never thought I'd see my clothes THIS dirty* she said.  
She dipped them in the water and started washing them.  
She paled when she saw a shadow had fallen over her.  
Unfortunately, she was still in only her bra and underwear.  
She turned to see, Goten's back.  
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked blushing.  
"Uh, Pan told me to check on you" he squeaked.  
Bra stood up.  
"Oh," she replied and slipped on her wet dress.  
Goten turned around.  
He looked her up and down admiring how the dress clung to her sides.  
  
Bra picked up on this pretty quickly.  
She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.  
She smiled.  
He gulped a lump of air in his throat.  
"What's wrong?" she asked pretending to pout.  
"I, uh...nothing" he stated plainly.  
Bra raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sure" she replied.  
  
They stood in silence for a while.  
"Oh, screw this!" Bra yelled out loud and kissed a suprised Goten.  
After 5 seconds of trying to transmit to the brain until Goten (A/N: Finally) kissed back.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan watched from the bushes.  
She smiled and turned back to find Trunks staring at her with inquistitive written all over his   
face.  
She scowled at him.  
"Your brother deserves somthing" she replied icily.  
Trunks smirked.  
"I already got what I wanted" he said cooly.  
She looked at him with a death glare.  
"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" she asked.  
"Depends on the situation" he answered.  
Pan was confused.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go, those two are making me sick" he said, his face retorted in disgust at the two and walked  
off.  
Pan turned to see what was wrong, and that's when she saw something she DEFINATLY didn't want to   
see.  
She quickly ran after Trunks.  
They walked in silence for a while.  
"Think we should go back for them?" Pan asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Are you kidding, that's the last thing I want to do at the moment" he replied.  
Pan giggled.  
"It's a course of life," she replied.  
Trunks glared at her.  
"You think I don't know?" he spat.  
Pan looked at him quizzically, ut decided not to go there.  
  
They came ack to the campsiethey had set-up to find it in ruins.  
Trunks ran to one of the tents.  
"SHIT! Scavngers, they stole our food" Trunks cursed.  
"Not to mention horses" Pan added.  
Trunks ran over to where she was looking.  
Inded she was right, the horses were gone.  
"We're going to have to walk" Trunks replied.  
Pan looked at him as if he had just come out of a mental asylum.  
"You're joking...right?" she asked nervously.  
"Does it look like I'm joking?!" he snapped.  
Pan gulped.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UP?!" Goten yelled after them.  
Pan spun around.  
Bra was right behind Goten.  
Pan smirked and Trunks ignored both of them.  
"Hey, have fun?" Pan asked and winked.  
Both of them blushed.  
Pan laughed.  
"No time for joking around, let's go" Trunks snapped.  
Pan looked at him, then sighed.  
"Scavengers stole our horses and food supplies, we have to walk" Pan explained.  
Bra gulped, Goten nodded.  
"Are you coming or what?" Trunks sneered.  
Pan scowled.  
  
After half an hour of walking, Bra was tired, Goten was hungry, Trunks was aggitated and Pan was  
grumpy.  
"Can't we fly there!" Bra yelled in frustration.  
"No, we'll get caught!" Goten snapped back.  
"Who cares! I'M a princess, anything I say goes" Pan stopped walking.  
Goten bumped into her.  
"Hey, why'd ya stop?" he asked.  
Pan spun around causing her hair to fly over her shoulder, she glared at Bra.  
"GET OVER YOURSELF! YOU ONLY GET WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU SUCK UP TO DAD, WHILE I GET THE TAR  
BEATEN OUT OF ME, I HOLD THE RESPONSILITITY, I HOLD THE PRESSURE AND I HAVE MOM'S CROWN WITH  
MY NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" Pan yelled pissed as hell.  
Bra stuck her nose up and walked in front of her.  
"YOU'RE prolem is your just jealous" Bra answered, snobbily.  
"Kill!" Pan yelled and was about to punch her in the back of the head when Goten grabbed her hand  
and shook his head.  
"Fighting is not going to prove anything" he said dissaprovingly.  
"Yes, it will. It will show that bicth what and who to respect" Pan muttered and walked off in   
another direction.  
"Hey where are you going?" Goten called out.  
She didn't answer.  
Goten looked in front and saw Bra standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Goten stepped in front of her, then gasped.  
"Where's Trunks?" he asked.  
Bra shrugged.  
"I don't know? Oh, well,at least we can get SOME privacy" Bra said.  
Goten shook his head dissaprovingly.  
"We'd only get lost, and that's dangerous out here" he replied.  
Bra looked at him.  
"I think she went through those bushes then" Bra said hesitantly, and walked back and through the   
bushes.  
Goten followed her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan looked around, she felt guilty of not telling Bra and Goten where she went.  
She sighed.  
*Where is that baka?* Pan asked refering to Trunks.  
She looked around again.  
"Darn, where is he?" she cursed silently under her breath.  
"Looking for me?" asked a smug voice from above her.  
Pan leapt back and immediatly got into a fighting stance.  
Trunks got down from the tree and smirked at her.  
"You wana fight huh?" he asked.  
Pan narrowed her eyes and stood up.  
"hmph, you shouldn't have startled me" she replied.  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, show respect" Pan demanded.  
Trunks glared at her.  
"You know what, I have gone quite sick of you telling me what to do, I should just kill you"   
Trunks snapped.  
Pan threw him a death glare "well, why shoudn't you?" she asked.  
Trunks smirked evilly, scaring Pan, although she didn't show it.  
"Your my key" he replied icily, sending shivers down her spine.  
"What?" she asked uncertainly.  
Bra and Goten came up from behind them to find them both staring at eachother furiously.  
"Goten, go up ahead" Trunks said.  
"Why don't you go first?" Goten whined.  
"Yeah, brains matters in this too you know" Bra said to him.  
Trunks smirked.  
"So you're saying I'm the smartest one here huh?" he asked.  
Pan also smirked.  
"No, your just the most expandable" she replied.  
Trunks grumbled and walked on.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry peeps it's so short again. I'm busy. I'll try and get the next chapter longer. For now,  
this will have to do. Jamattane!   
  
  
  
  



	8. Author's note

  
*******AUTHOR'S NOTE**********  
  
Okay peoples, you've been asking me when I'm going to finish Dreams.  
It will be soon, I promise, I'm very busy at the moment with all of the other fanfics I've been  
either editing, or writing.  
I will reeeaaaaallllllyyyy! try hard to finish it! Okay!  
  
Jamattanae!  
dark_angel san desu!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	9. The plot thickens! ^.^

Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none DB/Z/GT characters, yada yada yada!  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Even though I released Chapter 6 not long ago.  
Sorry for the 'suspense', people are begging for romance.   
I'm not used to sloppy, mushy mushy stuff, so here's my version *laughs evilly*.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan tried to wriggle out of the ropes, but it was no use, they were tied to tight.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you got temparary brain spasms or something?" she asked   
coldly.  
Trunks looked down at her, glaring evilly.  
"You know, at first, your humor was refreshing, now, it's getting lame" he replied and hit her   
over the head, knocking her unconscience. (A/N: owwwieeeee!!!! *in a high pitch voice*)  
  
Bra wasn't able to wriggle or move from the fact that if she would, she'd fall off the horse.  
"Goten, you are a sick, strange man, let me just say!" Bra accused spitefully.  
Goten rolled his eyes.  
"What wrong with you and your brother anyway? You are both probably as dumb as you look" she  
spat.  
Goten was getting agitated.  
"Why the hell are you two moronic idiots doing this?!" Bra yelled.  
"That's it!" Goten yelled.  
"I have, at the moment, the power to let you live, if you want to, shut up!" he snapped.  
Bra shook her head abbruptly.  
"Fine" he replied and knocked her out.  
He sighed *at last...silence* he thought.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan woke up uneasily.  
She was in a sleeping bag, with dew covering the top. She sat up,but quickly slipped back in.  
It was freezing. She falt hot air on her neck.  
Pan spun to see who it was.Trunks.  
She felt something strange, not hate, something else. She shook it off.  
She had been wanting to do something for a long time, and now was her chance.  
She raised her fist and punched him in the face. But hr hand nevr reached.  
He had caught her hand in mid-air.  
He smirked, leaving Pan baffled.  
"You must always keep a watchful eye" he said icily, opening one eye and focusing on her.  
She shivered.  
"Get some sleep, it's gong to be a long day" he advised.  
Pan pulled her hand away from him, she turned over and closed her eyes.  
Trunks smirked one last time before closing his eyes.  
  
Bra shivered.  
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
There were bushes, shrubs and trees.  
She turned around and saw Goten.  
She wrinkled her nose in disgust. *I hate him...don't I?* she asked herself and softened.  
*He does look cute when he's asleep though* she thought.  
Bra stared for a minute then snapped out of it.  
*What are you talking about girl?! This guy tied you up and knocked you unconscience* she yelled   
at herself.  
She quickly turned over and closed her eyes.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan was woken up by someone shaking her vigourously.  
She knocked the person off to look who it was.She scowled.  
"I told you to get sleep, we have to begin early" Trunks snarled.  
Goten was walking to where Bra was sleeping, to wake her up.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY SISTER OR I'LL KNOCK YOU FROM HERE TO TIMBUCK-TOO!" Pan yelled.  
Trunks smirked, as did Goten.  
"How original, the overprotcted sister" Goten teased.  
Pan got up and practically shoved him out of the way, causing him to fall flat on his bootie. (A/N: ^_^)  
  
She gently shook Bra.  
"Bra, come on get up" Pan said softly.  
Bra groaned and turned over.  
"Bra, Bra BRA!" Pan screamed out the last part, causing Bra to shoot up.  
Trunks laughed.  
Goten scratched the nape of his neck.  
"Geez, I coulda' did that" he said.  
  
The two girls looked around for a minute.  
"There, I hear it over there" Pan said pointing left.  
Bra smiled radiantly.  
"Let's go" she yelled jumping in the air victoriously.  
Both girls ran in that direction.  
Trunks and Goten ran after them immedialtly.  
They came to a clearing, They were about to enter when Pan stood in front of them.  
"And just wher do you think your going?" she asked slyly.  
"Making sure you assholes don't get into trouble" Trunks spat.  
"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to at least have a bath without your supervision" Pan replied.  
"PAN, THE WATERS HOT, COME ON IN!" Bra yelled form the other side.  
Pan turned to her.  
"I'll be there in a sec!" she yelled back, then turned back to the guys.  
"You can stay over there, but...no peeking and no coming in the clearing" she instructed.  
Trunks laughed.  
"And why would I want to see your ugly body?" he asked.  
Pan smirked and turned so herback was facing him.  
"THAT'S not what you thought yesterday" she replied walking off swaying her hips seductively.  
Trunks stood there open mouthed.  
Goten turned to him.  
Trunks looked at him through the corner of his eye and smirked.  
"What? Her zipper was undone...what guy wouldn't notice?" he said slyly.  
Goten shook his head at his brother's stupidity.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan stripped off her clothes(A/N: she had her underwaer on!) and got into the other side of the   
hot spring.  
  
Bra stretched.  
She was deep in thought thinking about...(A/N: yep you guessed it ^_~) Goten.  
Pan looked at the sky and sighed.  
"Pan,do you ever feel like you could love an enemy?" Bra asked her.  
Pan was caught off guard and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Depends? Who's the enemy?" Pan asked.  
Bra blushed.  
"Well... I, uh, that is to say..." Bra tried to explain.  
Pan sighed, looked at the sky again and closed her eyes.  
"Bra, if you think Goten will treat you right, go for it, ut I'm not putting pressure on ya" Pan  
replid surprising her.  
"How did you..." Pan smirked. "We older sisters know these things" Pan said.  
She heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked to where she heard them, ut it had stopped.  
Pan eyed it suspiciously, but shrugged it off.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten sat leaning against a tree.  
"Hey Trunks, uh, have ever...,never mind" Goten said.  
Trunks looked at him curiously.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, forget it" he replied, trying to dismiss the case.  
Trunks smirked and relaxed his head against the tree.  
"I know, you like Bra" Trunks replied knowingly.  
Goten turned to him.  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
"Oh, please. It's obvious." Trunks boasted.  
"Ya think?" Goten asked worried.  
Trunks rolled his yes.  
"Get over it" he said.  
  
Trunks heard a rustling from the bushes across.  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
"Yeah, what do you think it is?" Goten asked.  
Trunks shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I'm not planning on taking chances" He replied.  
"How are we going to tell the girls?" Goten asked.  
Trunks smirked evilly.  
"You want to grab them head on?" he asked. Goten blushed.  
Trunks grabed a rock and tied a note to it.  
He threw it at Pan and walked over to where he heard the noise.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan sat in the cooling water when something hit the ground next to her.  
She looked at it and was about to yell at whoever threw it whn she saw a not attatched.  
She opened the note, it read:  
  
Pan,   
Found something in bushes. Get moving, Pronto!  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Bra come on, we have to go" Pan instructed.  
Bra nodded and got out.  
Pan dipped her catsuit in the water, so it was clean.  
"What are you doing?" Bra asked as Pan gotinto her catsuit.  
"What does it look like?" Pan asked powering up and drying herself off.  
Bra shok her head.  
"Never mind"  
  
"Listen I'm going" Pan said.  
"Okay" Bra yelled after her.  
  
She sighed and took her clothes, then wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
*Eww, gross! I never thought I'd see my clothes THIS dirty* she said.  
She dipped them in the water and started washing them.  
She paled when she saw a shadow had fallen over her.  
Unfortunately, she was still in only her bra and underwear.  
She turned to see, Goten's back.  
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked blushing.  
"Uh, Pan told me to check on you" he squeaked.  
Bra stood up.  
"Oh," she replied and slipped on her wet dress.  
Goten turned around.  
He looked her up and down admiring how the dress clung to her sides.  
  
Bra picked up on this pretty quickly.  
She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.  
She smiled.  
He gulped a lump of air in his throat.  
"What's wrong?" she asked pretending to pout.  
"I, uh...nothing" he stated plainly.  
Bra raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sure" she replied.  
  
They stood in silence for a while.  
"Oh, screw this!" Bra yelled out loud and kissed a suprised Goten.  
After 5 seconds of trying to transmit to the brain until Goten (A/N: Finally) kissed back.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan watched from the bushes.  
She smiled and turned back to find Trunks staring at her with inquistitive written all over his   
face.  
She scowled at him.  
"Your brother deserves somthing" she replied icily.  
Trunks smirked.  
"I already got what I wanted" he said cooly.  
She looked at him with a death glare.  
"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" she asked.  
"Depends on the situation" he answered.  
Pan was confused.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go, those two are making me sick" he said, his face retorted in disgust at the two and walked  
off.  
Pan turned to see what was wrong, and that's when she saw something she DEFINATLY didn't want to   
see.  
She quickly ran after Trunks.  
They walked in silence for a while.  
"Think we should go back for them?" Pan asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Are you kidding, that's the last thing I want to do at the moment" he replied.  
Pan giggled.  
"It's a course of life," she replied.  
Trunks glared at her.  
"You think I don't know?" he spat.  
Pan looked at him quizzically, ut decided not to go there.  
  
They came ack to the campsiethey had set-up to find it in ruins.  
Trunks ran to one of the tents.  
"SHIT! Scavngers, they stole our food" Trunks cursed.  
"Not to mention horses" Pan added.  
Trunks ran over to where she was looking.  
Inded she was right, the horses were gone.  
"We're going to have to walk" Trunks replied.  
Pan looked at him as if he had just come out of a mental asylum.  
"You're joking...right?" she asked nervously.  
"Does it look like I'm joking?!" he snapped.  
Pan gulped.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UP?!" Goten yelled after them.  
Pan spun around.  
Bra was right behind Goten.  
Pan smirked and Trunks ignored both of them.  
"Hey, have fun?" Pan asked and winked.  
Both of them blushed.  
Pan laughed.  
"No time for joking around, let's go" Trunks snapped.  
Pan looked at him, then sighed.  
"Scavengers stole our horses and food supplies, we have to walk" Pan explained.  
Bra gulped, Goten nodded.  
"Are you coming or what?" Trunks sneered.  
Pan scowled.  
  
After half an hour of walking, Bra was tired, Goten was hungry, Trunks was aggitated and Pan was  
grumpy.  
"Can't we fly there!" Bra yelled in frustration.  
"No, we'll get caught!" Goten snapped back.  
"Who cares! I'M a princess, anything I say goes" Pan stopped walking.  
Goten bumped into her.  
"Hey, why'd ya stop?" he asked.  
Pan spun around causing her hair to fly over her shoulder, she glared at Bra.  
"GET OVER YOURSELF! YOU ONLY GET WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU SUCK UP TO DAD, WHILE I GET THE TAR  
BEATEN OUT OF ME, I HOLD THE RESPONSILITITY, I HOLD THE PRESSURE AND I HAVE MOM'S CROWN WITH  
MY NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" Pan yelled pissed as hell.  
Bra stuck her nose up and walked in front of her.  
"YOU'RE prolem is your just jealous" Bra answered, snobbily.  
"Kill!" Pan yelled and was about to punch her in the back of the head when Goten grabbed her hand  
and shook his head.  
"Fighting is not going to prove anything" he said dissaprovingly.  
"Yes, it will. It will show that bicth what and who to respect" Pan muttered and walked off in   
another direction.  
"Hey where are you going?" Goten called out.  
She didn't answer.  
Goten looked in front and saw Bra standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Goten stepped in front of her, then gasped.  
"Where's Trunks?" he asked.  
Bra shrugged.  
"I don't know? Oh, well,at least we can get SOME privacy" Bra said.  
Goten shook his head dissaprovingly.  
"We'd only get lost, and that's dangerous out here" he replied.  
Bra looked at him.  
"I think she went through those bushes then" Bra said hesitantly, and walked back and through the   
bushes.  
Goten followed her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan looked around, she felt guilty of not telling Bra and Goten where she went.  
She sighed.  
*Where is that baka?* Pan asked refering to Trunks.  
She looked around again.  
"Darn, where is he?" she cursed silently under her breath.  
"Looking for me?" asked a smug voice from above her.  
Pan leapt back and immediatly got into a fighting stance.  
Trunks got down from the tree and smirked at her.  
"You wana fight huh?" he asked.  
Pan narrowed her eyes and stood up.  
"hmph, you shouldn't have startled me" she replied.  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, show respect" Pan demanded.  
Trunks glared at her.  
"You know what, I have gone quite sick of you telling me what to do, I should just kill you"   
Trunks snapped.  
Pan threw him a death glare "well, why shoudn't you?" she asked.  
Trunks smirked evilly, scaring Pan, although she didn't show it.  
"Your my key" he replied icily, sending shivers down her spine.  
"What?" she asked uncertainly.  
Bra and Goten came up from behind them to find them both staring at eachother furiously.  
"Goten, go up ahead" Trunks said.  
"Why don't you go first?" Goten whined.  
"Yeah, brains matters in this too you know" Bra said to him.  
Trunks smirked.  
"So you're saying I'm the smartest one here huh?" he asked.  
Pan also smirked.  
"No, your just the most expandable" she replied.  
Trunks grumbled and walked on.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry peeps it's so short again. I'm busy. I'll try and get the next chapter longer. For now,  
this will have to do. Jamattane! 


	10. The beggining of the End

Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters. I'm not making money off my fanfics either, even   
though I'd like to.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all my fanficie reviews. I will try to make my chapters longer this time   
around. I was depressed when I wrote this chapter, so it might have a lot of romance in it.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks lead the group through the woods.  
"Aren't there any better ways?" Bra whined, trying as much as possible to ignore the misquito's   
trying to suck her blood.  
Trunks loked at her through the corner of his eye.  
"I'd love to see if you could lead us princess" Trunks mocked.  
Pan was not liking this one bit.  
"Just lave her alone okay?" Pan demanded.  
Trunks glared at her.  
"Well, then tell you're sister to keep that hole in her face she calls a mouth to shut up!" Trunks   
yelled.  
Pan was not going to let her pride, nor her sister get thrown around byu some low class of a   
saiyan.  
"That's it, I'll lead them, now, where are we going?" Pan asked.  
Trunks pushed her back.  
"Forget it, you're not to know" h replied walking past her.  
Pan was about to throw a ki blast at him when Bra just told her to drop it.  
Pan sighed and walked on.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
They were lead up to a stable that looked very familiar to Pan.  
"I know I've seen this place before" Pan said.  
Trunks smirked at her as he payed the stable man for 2 horses.  
After they walked around a while, Pan found a lot of things in this town very familiar.  
They came to an entrance, then it hit her.  
She turned to Trunks who was smirking evilly at her.  
"I'm so glad you finally realise where we are" He said, then knocked her unconscience.  
Bra screamed and punched Trunks in the gut.  
He dodged it of course.  
Bra then turned to Goten.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Or was this al planned?" Bra asked, hurt in her voice.  
Goten didn't know what to say.  
Bra slapped him.  
"Fine, be like that you selfish bastard" she yelled.  
One of the guards grabed her arms.  
Goten looked and tried to run after her but Trunks held him back.  
"They deserve this" he told him.  
Goten shook his head.  
"No, his parents do, but not her...or Pan" Goten said quietly.  
Trunks looked at him in disgust.  
"You're turning weak brother, you either toughen up, or get locked up with the rest of them"  
Goten looked at him with hatred and then sighed.  
Trunks walked into the castle Goten followed him.  
The other guard picked up Pan and took her inside.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra was thrown into a dark, cold room. She shivered and hugged her knees.  
She was alone, Pan wasn't going to be put in the same cell as her.  
She broke down and cried.  
"Bra..." she heard a voice from the other side of the wall.  
"W-who is that?" she asked her voice quivverring.  
"Oh thank Kami, Bra, it's your mother" Bulma replied from the other side of the wall.  
Bra stood up immediatly.  
"Mommy, is that really you?" she asked.  
"Yes it is, you have to get us out of here" Bulma pleaded.  
"Not doing any good, I'm locked in her too" Bra said on the verge of tears.  
"Brat, where's your sister?" Vegeta asked.  
"Daddy!" Bra yelled.  
"Brat, where is she?" he asked harshly, trying to hide the emotion for his daughter.  
"I don't know, that baka Trunks knocked her out for the hundredth time and I don't know  
anything after that" Bra replied.  
"What do you thik they would have done with her?" Bulma asked.  
Bra held her head and screamed.  
"Bra! Bra, what's wrong?" Bulma asked getting worried.  
Vegeta's head shot up.  
"Oh no..." he said.  
Vegeta tried to struggle out of the ropes.  
"What? Vegeta, your not telling me something, tell me now!" Bulma demanded.  
"There is a weapon, when used, can hypnotise any saiyan woman with it's technology, it was   
supposed to be heavily guarded by the guards in Utopia" Vegeta managed to say whiole trying to   
wriggle out of the ropes.  
Bulma was even more confused.  
"Why would he use it though?" Bulma asked.  
Vegeta looked at her.  
"I don't know, but they ain't laying one hand on either of my daughters that's for sure"   
Vegeta snapped still tugging at the ropes.  
Bulma also started to pull at hers.  
  
Bra had stopped screaming and fell to the floor unconscience.  
10 minutes later a guard came, picked her up and moved out of the room.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Pan woke up unsteadily.  
She looked at her surroundings and then remembered all that had happened to her outside.  
Pan was mad.  
*How could he do this? Wait, he's done it before. I hate him...shouldn't I? Yes! I have to!  
I can't let my feelings get the better of me* she told herself, refusing to let her emotions take  
control.  
It took some time to realise what she wanted to do next.  
After looking around, she realised she was in one of the guard chambers.  
"What am I doing here?" she askd herself out loud.  
"I brought you here" a voice replied from the door.  
Pan jumped.  
The guard smirked and walked up to her.  
"Rememer me?" he asked slyly.  
Pan narrowed her eyes.  
"Pietro, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
He laughed.  
"I wanted to be close to you" he replied walking toward her.  
"yeah, and my sister no doubt" she sneered.  
Pietro sighed.  
"No, not her, but if you refuse my request, I might not let her live" he answered.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, concerned.  
Pietro sensed her fear.  
"I have the power over her life at this very moment" he said.  
"With this little toy..." he said holding up a small control button.  
"I can press this little button and claim your sister" he said, trying to sound dramatic.  
Pan glared at him murderously.  
"Why do you want to do this?" she asked.  
Pietro smirked.  
"I always get what I want" he exclaimed.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
He smirked evilly.  
"I want you" he explained.  
Pan was shocked and took a step back.  
"M-me? Why me?" she asked.  
"Why the questions? Is it a yes or no?" he asked persistantly.  
Pan narrowed her eyes.  
"What do you think I'll say?" she asked.  
He raised an eye brow.  
"I expecting you'll say yes, after all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister would   
you?" he asked slyly.  
"No! I refuse! I dn't care!" Pan said not thinking thn it hit her, she turnd to him and covered  
her mouth.  
He smirked vengfully.  
"Suit yourself sweetcheeks" he said and pressed the button.  
Pan heard Bra scream at the top of her lungs.  
She fell to her knees.  
Pietro walked upto her.  
"It was your fault you know" he replied simply.  
Pan looked at him with a furious glare.  
"You'll pay for that bitch" she sneered.  
He smirked and two soldiers grabbed her arms, but her struggling didn't help.  
"Unlikely sweet cheeks" he said.  
"Take her to the suite" he told them.  
They draggd her out to the suite they had prepared.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra woke up, her head throbbing.  
The room was very well done, it had a red velvet love seat, a bed with a wraught iron head-peice,  
with red velvet spreads, the curtains were long and velvet with a large red board above.  
  
"Bra, are you alright?" someone asked from the door.  
She spun toward it to see who it is. Goten stood at the door, as if watching out for someone.  
Bra glared daggers at him.  
"You did this, didn't you?" she accused.  
"No, it's not. A more powerful force is in charge, me and Trunks have been caught and imprisoned,  
I was lucky to escape" he said in defense  
Bra clenched her fists.  
"That's no excuse, I'm not going to take pity on you, you lied to me! have you any idea how  
much you hurt me?" she yelled on the verge of tears.  
"Bra, do you know how much it hurt me to lie to you?" he asked caringly.  
Bra released her fists and looked at him.  
Goten sighed.  
"We have to get Pan and Trunks now and leave" Goten said.  
Bra shook her head and took a step back.  
"No! My parents are in th dungeon, I'm not leaving with out them" she told him.  
Goten slightly nodded.  
"Alright, but we have to get Pan first, if she is found already, we might be too late" Goten  
exclaimed.  
Bra tilted her head slightly.  
"Too late for what?" she asked.  
"I'll explain later, right now we have to find Pan" Goten said grabbing Bra by th wrist and   
dragging her with him.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks sat in a cold, damp prison.  
*Damn! Why didn't I see this coming?why?! I just hope Pan and Goten and Bra are going to be okay.   
Why can't I get Pan out of my head? What's wrong with me?!* he yelled at himself mentally.  
He sighed and got up.  
Trunks looked out of the window.  
It was dark outside, very dark.  
*What's taking Goten so long? He didn't get caught, I hope not, please Goten, hurry up* Trunks   
begged with his thoughts.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan sat in a room that looked almost exactly like her bedroom, execept it was a lot bigger.  
Pietro walked through the door, receiving a death glare from Pan.  
He smirked.  
"Don't worry, your charming sister is safe" he said slyly.  
"Somehow...I find that hard to beleive!" she snapped.  
Pietro smiled slyly.  
"Don't worry your head off, you and your sister will be fine, now that you belong to me...she has  
no choice" he exclaimed.  
Pan was dumfounded, ut then action took hold of her and she kicked him in the face sending him  
flying across the room.  
Pan ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.  
"Oh yeah...she wants me" Pietro said as he slipped into unconscienceness.  
  
From the other side of the corridor, Bra and Goten walked crept silently toward the room where   
they saw Pan being dragged into.  
"I think she is in there" Bra said pointing to the door.  
"Yeah," Goten replied.  
At that moment Pan ran out of the room.  
"What the?" Bra said.  
Goten strecthed out an arm and caught Pan around the waist.  
"Hey! Let go!" she snapped.  
"Woah! Easy!" Goten said trying to calm her down.  
Pan looked at him, then narrowed her eyes.  
"You! Get lost, go...jump off a cliff or something!" she sneered still trying to pull away.  
Goten was struggling to kep her from getting away.  
"Pan! I found mom and dad" Bra said quick enough for her to hear.  
Pan stopped and looked at her, then narrowed her eyes.  
"What the hell are we doing here! Let's go!" Pan yelled.  
Goten let go of Pan and they ran toward the cells.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat in the cell thinking. Bulma looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked suspiciously.  
Vegeta sneered at her. "None of your business" he snapped.  
Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
"Listen, man! For 22 years I have put up with your selfish ways, now that we are tied up, thrown  
in a cell together, and are being held hostage, the least you could do was tel me what you're   
thinking about!" Bulma yelled.  
Vegeta smirked.  
"Woman, Don't think you're actions are going unoticed" he said. He was proud of her for finally   
standing up for herself.  
"Mom, Dad? Are you in there?" Pan called.  
Bulma lightened up suddenley.  
"Pan! Oh, please get us out of here!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
Bra ran to the door.  
"We'll get you out of there we promise" Bra assured.  
Pan went to the desk that was in the corner and was rumaging through it.  
"Where are the keys? Goten,come help me!" Pan ordered.  
  
"Goten...that's that baka's brother, YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE BRAT!" Vegeta yelled at Goten.  
Goten gulped.  
"Forget him Goten...wait...why the hell am I standing up for you?" she asked herself, then   
pushed it away.  
Goten searched through the desk frantically.  
Pan stood there quitly in thought.  
Bra took notice of this.  
"Pan? Is there something wrong?" asked Bra.  
Pan looked to her.  
"I'm, just confused, that's all" she replied as if it were nothing.  
"Oh? About what?" Bra asked inquisitivly.  
"I'll tell you later" she said.  
"Aha! Found it!" Goten yelled victoriously, holding up a bunch of keys.  
Pan ran toward him and grabbed the keys.  
He pouted.  
"You're welcome" he said quietly.  
Bra giggled and walked to him. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Don't feel sad" she whispered in his ear.  
Goten smiled goofily.  
Pan stuck the keys randomly in the key hole.  
"Uh...Goten where is Trunks, no that I care or anything, I just want to know if he's dead or not"  
she said quickly.  
Bra smirked as did Goten.  
"He's also locked up in a cell, that's why w had to get you quickly before that other guy...uh...  
what's his face gets to you" Goten explained.  
"You mean...Pietro?" Pan asked.  
Bra gasped.  
"Yeah, that's him....oops" Goten replied sheepishly.  
Pan opened the door after fitting in the right key.  
Bra ran inside and hugged Bulma.  
"Bra, honey, get me out of these ropes please" Bulma asked.  
As Bra was untieing Bulma's ropes, Pan glared at Vegeta, who didn't even flinch.  
"I was not going to let you love a warrior" he said, getting the attention of all the people   
surrounding.  
"But you had no idea that he would tie you and mom up, huh. Me and Bra knew that!" Pan yelled.  
Vegeta glared at her.  
"You'll pay for that brat" he snapped.  
Pan spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, taking the keys with her.  
"Where is she going?" asked Bra.  
Goten shrugged.  
"Um, if you haven't forgotten but...I'M STILL TIED UP HERE!" Vegeta yelled at the two gaining their  
attention.  
  
Pan walked along the hallway of cells.  
*I never knew dad kept so many prisoners* Pan thought.  
Pan looked at all the prisoners hoping to find the one she wanted.  
"Ah, Bingo!" she whispered victoriously.  
  
Trunks sat in the cell throwing rocks against the tin cup in the corner.  
Pan opened the door, although Trunks didn't notice.  
*Kami, he's so gorgeous!* Pan thought looking at him throwing the stones.  
She walked silently toward him and whispered in his ear.  
"Having fun cowboy?" she asked.  
Trunks jumped a mile.  
"what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed.  
Pan chuckled.  
"Let's go before Pietro finds us" she ordered.  
"Why are you running away from him? I thought you two were getting married" he asked, trying to   
hide his jealousy.  
"Why the hell would I want to get together a selfish fool like that?" she asked.  
*When I could get together with an idiotic baka like you?* she asked mentally.  
He shrugged.   
"Let's get outta here then" he exclaimed.  
Pan nodded and grabbed his hand.  
"I know a shortcut" she whispered and ran to the other side of th corridor.  
"What are you doing? It's a dead end?" h excalimed.  
She ran her hand againt the wall then pushed the third last brick from the bottom in.  
A door opened. They crawled through it.  
"Where exaclty does this lead?" he asked.  
"To the garden" she replied.  
  
When they got to the end of the tunnel, they were right behind a hug gardenia bush.  
"I always used to go through here when I was a kid, it lead me to outside of town" Pan informed.  
Trunks nodded.  
"Woah! Guards at 10 o clock!" Pan whispered.  
They both ducked down.  
Pan pointed to the other side of the courtyard.  
"That's where the exit is, we have to get there" she instructed.  
"Okay" Trunks said.  
"It seems you have a plan?" she asked.  
"Yep" he said.  
"Follow my lead" he replied and watched the guards.  
Trunks grabbed Pan's hand, startling her.  
"Now" he said and ran as fast as he could.  
Pan struggled to keep up.  
  
They made it.  
They were panting, but they were alive.  
"What the hell kind of plan was that?!" Pan yelled through breaths.  
"Instinct" Trunks replied, struggling to breathe.  
After they caught their breath they walked a bit further to the town's border.  
"Pan, why did you save me?" he asked.  
Pan looked away from him.  
"Well?" Trunks asked.  
"I saved you didn't I? Isn't that enough?" she muttered.  
Trunks laughed.  
"You're very stubborn, aren't you?" he boasted.  
Pan looked at him angrilly.  
He smirked and kissed her lightly and quickly on the lips.  
Pan was stunned.  
"But-how-why-who?" while she was trying to figure it out, he slowly walked off.  
"WAIT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" she yelled after him.  
"I'm going home" he answered.  
Pan walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm coming with you, there is no way I am staying in this hell house" she replied.  
Trunks turned and looked at her.  
"But why? Wouldn't you rather stay in your own home?" he asked.  
Pan smiled sweetly. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile, and she was really pretty.  
"Only if you'd stay with me" she replied, shocking him.  
Pan kissed him, Trunks responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.  
She slid her arms along his neck.  
Pan broke the kiss for air.  
"That probably answered my question" Trunks said.  
Pan laughed.  
"But what about your dad?" asked Trunks.  
  
Pietro got up slowly.  
"Shit! Pan was headed toward the dungeons, which means..." a voice interupted Pietro's  
sentence.  
"That's right...I'm back to kick your ass!" Vegeta said coming out of th shadows, followed closely  
by Goten, Bulma and Bra bringing up the rear.  
"Where's Pan? It was according to our deal" Pietro said.  
Vegeta punched him in the face.  
"The deals off!" he snapped.  
Pietro got up, then stumbled.  
"I thought you wanted her to marry a prince for double power?" he asked.  
"I don't care who the brat marries now, right now, I have to beat the crap out of you" he spat.  
Bra, Bulma and Goten watched as Vegeta beat up Pietro.  
  
Pan and Trunks walked into the castle from the front entrance, only to be greeted by a angry guard.  
"Your father would like a word with you princess" he spat bitterly, sneering at Trunks.  
"Told you I should have gone" he murmured in her ear, receiving an elbow shoot into his ribs.  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth in from of the two.  
Trunks had to admit he was a bit frightened but his face set in determination.  
Pan glared angrily at her father.  
"Pan! What you did was unnexceptable, not only completely beyond my reach, but also endangering your  
sister and yourself!" he yelled.  
Pan scowled at him.  
"And you!" he remarked, turning his attention to Trunks.  
"You kidnapp my daughters, use them to get weapons to retaliate against my kingdom, Make them   
clean your laundry and cook for you obniocious bastards and yet you still stay here!" Vegeta   
continued.  
"I knew you were dirt all along!" he sneered.  
"I want you gone from here" he spat.  
Trunks eyes flared for a moment before turning his back to the throne and proudly walking out.  
Pan watched in shock as he just left, no complaint or comeback.  
She averted her gaze back to Vegeta.  
"You know what, At first I thought I hated you, but after that! That goddamn thing you just did,  
no words could display my hatred toward you, you selfish bastard!" she yelled, tears streaming  
down her pale skin.  
Vegeta flinched. Not because of the words she had spoken, but because of the hatred in her heart,  
that he could feel.  
"If you will be like that! Then I'm gone! You'll never see me again" she said, swiftly turning  
around, and walking out of the palace for good.  
Bulma calapsed onto her knees and cried.  
Vegeta put his hand on Bulma's shoulder, who immediately knocked it off.  
"Vegeta, of all the dumb things to do, that was the most stupidest of all, letting your own flesh   
and blood, walk out that door, when you could have dome something"  
  
Bra watched everything from behind the wall, Goten right behind her.  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
"No, he didn't do...what I just saw him...do" she muttered herself.  
Goten was also shocked.  
*I can't believe it, how could anyone be so cruel* he thought.  
"I know what you mean Goten" Bra replied.  
Goten looked puzzled.  
"Uh...did I say that out-a-loud?" he asked.  
Vegeta stood over them without either knowing.  
Bra gasped. Goten squealed.  
"So, I can't do anything about you two, you're already joined" he exclaimed.  
Blank expressions crossed Bra and Goten's face.  
Vegeta sighed.  
"Your mates! Soulmates! Get it! Your destined to be together!" he yelled at them.  
They didn't look him in the eye, as they didn't want to look stupid.  
Bulma ran over to them.  
"At least they made the move bvefore you did" she sneered.  
"Now, I'm going to have to organise your wedding!" Bulma rambled on, wrapping her arms around   
their shoulders.  
  
Bra and Goten sweatdropped. 


	11. EPILOGUE! *angels sing alleluiah*

Epilogue!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters, so do not blame me if they are botched!  
  
Author's note: Okay, sorry If I made Vegeta such an asshole in the last chapter, but it was part  
of my scheme...I mean plan! Anyway, This is the last Chapter, so I've finally  
finished. Tell me your honest oppinion on my story, okay! ^_^ thank you for all  
the pressure you've put me on to get this finished.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
She checked herself over in the mirror, her long white gown reached unto her ankles, dragging   
behind her, creating a train.  
The torso was set into the shape of a corset, wraped in silk. The lopwer area of the dress was  
straight silk and came swooming around her feet, just before the train.  
  
*This is it* she thought. *My wedding day*  
Bra stood again infront of the mirror, hoping she looked good enough.  
Bulma came up behind her.  
"You look fine" she assured.  
Bra turned around to face Bulma.  
"I wish Pan was here" Bra stated.  
"She was always there for me, but because of dad, she made an exception" she continiued.  
"Bullshit! Like I'd let anything that small get in the way of my little sister's wedding day" a  
voice came from behind the door.  
Bulma and Bra jumped.  
An elegant figure stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a black catsuit.  
Bra's jaw hung open, and tears filled her eyes.  
"Well? Say something? Your going to catch flies in there" the girl replied.  
"Pan!" Bulma yelled, running over and hugging her.  
Pan hugged her back.  
"Hi mom" she replied.  
Bra joined the group hug.  
  
It had been 2 whole years since they had last seen Pan, and she had changed immensley.  
Her long black hair was now past the waist and twisted into French curls. Her body had developed  
and she sounded serious, yet lovingly.  
  
"Why did you come back? And how did you find out about the wedding?" Bra asked.  
"I came back to see the wedding and word gets around fast, I guess" Pan stated.  
Bulma wiped a tear away from her eye.  
"You're staying, right?" she asked.  
Pan shrugged.  
"Maybe, that depends" she replied.  
"On what?" Bra asked.  
*********************  
  
Goten straightened up his tie.  
*OKay dude, be cool* he told himself exhaling.  
"Your nearly there Goten, relax" an icy voice confided.  
Goten shreiked.  
"You sound like a girl dude" the man said, walking out of the shadows.  
"Wow! Trunks! You made it!" he yelled, filling himself with joy.  
"Yeah, whatever, just don't go mushy on me, got it?" he instructed.  
Goten nodded.  
"So...What's new? Is Pan here? Is she okay?" he asked, randomly.  
Trunks wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"Why should I care about her? She's done nothing but cause me trouble" he insulted.  
Goten looked in disbelief.  
"She ran away because of you, didn't you know?" he asked.  
Trunks laughed.  
"Of course I did! Do I look dumb to you?" he asked.  
Goten was about to say something when he realised that it was a retorical question.  
  
Trunks stomped over to a seat in the corner of the dark room.  
"Well, any words of luck from my older brother?" Goten asked.  
Trunks looked up at him.  
"Good luck" he said.  
Goten smiled, although not satisfied with the vote of confidence from his brother.  
"Thanks" he said, turning back to his reflection.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
"Sorry" he muttered uder his breath, but Goten had heard.  
"Sorry for what?" he asked, curiously.  
"For not being there for you, for getting you into trouble" Trunks explained.  
Goten grinned.  
"Hey! Isn't that what brothers are for?" he asked.  
The corner of Trunks lips twitched.  
"I think I almost made you smile" Goten commented.  
Trunks looked down at the floor bitterly, as if it had just cursed him.  
"Are you going to stay?" he asked.  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. If Pan is staying, I guess I'll stay" he replied.  
Goten looked at him.  
"Pan's here?!" he asked.  
Trunks' reply was a nod of the head.  
Goten smiled.  
"Man! Bra will be thrilled" he remarked.  
*****************************************  
  
"So, you and Trunks never had anything going on huh?" Bra asked.  
Pan shook her head.  
"No! And as far as I'm concerned, he's just an ignorant bastard" Pan cursed.  
Bulma shook her head.  
"Well Panny, stay anyway, okay?" Bulma asked.  
Pan nodded. "Maybe" she muttered.  
Bulma and Bra frowned.  
"Okay, it's your choice" Bra replied.  
"The mass is starting soon, I have to go Pan, bye" Bra said, hugging Pan one last time.  
"Bye Panny, please stay if you can" Bulma asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After they left Pan sighed.  
*I think I will stay, but just not in the light* she thought to herself, and waling out the backdoor.  
************************************************  
  
Thw wedding procession had taken place and Bra and Goten stood in front of a man in a long black  
cloak.  
He was saying something, but he couldn't hear it from this far away.  
  
Trunks watched all of the events take place, also scanning the hall for anyone he knew.  
  
His blue eyes darted over the entire hall, until he saw a woman dressed entirely in black, her long  
dark hair let loose.  
*Yep, that's definately her* he thought.  
She had obviously found him too, now that they were looking at eachother in the eyes.  
  
They heard loud hoots and whistles from the crowd at that split second.  
They turned to find Bra and Goten kissing at the front.  
Pan turned away.  
Trunks sneered in disgust.  
  
As they walked back down the aisle in the opposite direction, each saw their siblings.  
Pan grinned at Bra and blew her a kiss, giving her a sign of peace, and walking off into the   
shadows.  
  
Trunks nodded at Goten, walked behind a pillar and disappeared.  
  
Although not being able to find them again, each knew they had their elders blessings.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
END!END!END!END!END!END!END!END!END!END!END!END!END!  
  
What did ya think? huh?  
paleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssseeee! review! pretty please with cake and a Bra and Goten figurine on  
top! ^_~ 


End file.
